Pandora's Box: One-Shots Inspired By Songs
by PastTheStarsAndBoulevards
Summary: So, within are several one-shots inspired by songs. There are various characters, someone for everybody! Some Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Jasper Hale, so on and so forth. Some AH, some OC, some cannon, some AU, some lemons. A little bit of everything for everyone! Enjoy.
1. A little info!

So, here's the deal, I need to work on getting back into writing/knocking off my rough edges from my hiatus and decided the best way I could do it was by writing a bunch of one-shots!

I know this sounds WAY silly, but it's going to help me, a lot.

I'm going to pick songs that inspire me, that are going to inspire the story.

If you have any requests for a song/certain person from Twilight, just let me know and I will do my best to make you one happy reader!

Please, enjoy.


	2. I Never: Emmett Cullen

**_Song: I Never by Rilo Kelly_**

**I was listening to the song and the idea came into my head...so that counts, right?**

**Please excuse my rusty writing skills, I went almost two years without so much as writing a short note on a post-it, that's how uninspired I was! And then suddenly I woke up and realized I needed to write.**

**These first few one-shorts might be a little rough, but I promise the further I go, the better they will get! **

**xx**

* * *

"_'Cause I've been bad;_

_I've lied, cheated, stolen and been ungrateful for what I had._

_And I'm afraid habits rule my waking life;_

_And I'm scared and I'm running in my sleep;_

_For you..."_

Emmett had told me the story of how he'd wandered into my club that night, he'd told me a thousand times at least.

"_Your voice mesmerized me, it struck me, all the way to my core. And then I saw you..." His voice was rough around the edges, as if his throat were tight with emotions, "I knew you'd be mine."_

_I nuzzled his neck, my arm around his waist as we lay there in the dark, so close._

"_Now what do you think of me, now that I'm yours?" My voice was raspy, my eyes closed as I listened to his heart._

"_I think you're more amazing then I'd thought you be and I'm happy that you're mine, Rosalie." He ran his fingers through my hair, brushing his lips over my forehead._

I smiled at the thought, running a comb threw my freshly dried hair, staring at my reflection.

I'd carefully disguised the dark circles under my eyes with make-up, before applying a very subtle amount of make-up, just enough to accent my natural beauty.

Today was the big day, when I watched my life walk away from me.

Emmett was getting married today, to someone else, to someone that wasn't me.

It had been a long road, a road I didn't even understand how I had ended up on. I had tried desperately to turn-off of this road, to start over with someone new. Somehow though, I always ended up back here, back with Emmett, back with a broken heart. It was one of the many things I don't think I would ever understand. I also would never understand why it wasn't me that he was marrying, why it had to be someone else.

I'd come to terms with it though and just accepted that I would always be his mistress, his secret, his get-away. An escape from reality. He was never going to be just mine. He loved me enough to keep me, but he didn't love me enough to make me his only.

It's sad, that I'm able to admit these things, but that I will never do anything about them. Does that make me pathetic?

I sighed, finishing my French twist, still staring at myself. This was as good as it was going to get.

I walked back into my hotel room, stepping of the bathrobe, tossing it into a chair. I ran my fingers over the fabric of my knee-length red dress.

It was my scarlet letter, one that would go unnoticed, but I would bear it with pride.

I slipped into the dress, zipping it up quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror, running my fingers over the cold diamond tear drop that rested at the end of the collar of my dress.

A gift Emmett had given me, something I hadn't taken off sense.

I began to question myself, question everything. How could I do this? How could I sit there, watching as he married another woman?

How did she not know? How did she not smell the cigarette smoke lingering on his clothes from the club, my perfume on his skin from the early mornings we spent in my apartment? How did she never notice his disappearances, for more than 24 hours, when I had a day off? Did she know and just choose to ignore it?

I would never know.

I would only accept it and move forward from this.

This, would be the last time I saw him. I would no longer be around as soon as the "I do's" were said.

I put the nude pumps on, striding to the door.

I stopped, my fingers lingering on the doorknob, my heart racing.

"_It's complicated!" His voice was louder than normal, and I just stared, inhaling my cigarette._

"_It's not. It's simple. Just tell me it's not me, Emmett, just let me be." My voice was flat, I was accepting it._

"_It is you, you'll never understand. I love you, so fucking much, more then I can even understand. I can't let you go, Rose, but I can't give you the things you deserve." He was in front of me, taking the cigarette out of my hand, putting it out in an ashtray, "It was such bad timing, to wander into that club, to find more then I could have imagined in you. I made promises, to more people then I can ever count. People except things from me. I can't just...not do this." _

"_You could, if you wanted. You could undo it all, you could make the right choice, the choice you claim you want to make, if it were really what you wanted. One day, you will no longer be able to have your cake and eat it, too." As the words came out, I realized he would probably take that as a threat, take that as me leaving, but that wasn't was. It was just the truth._

"_Rose, I know this hard. I know it makes no sense. I know you can't believe me, when I'm not fully yours. I wish I could show you my heart, I wish you could see that it belonged to you. I wish you could read my thought, I wish you knew you were all I thought about. I wish I'd met you sooner, before all this, before I put myself in this mess. If I had, it would be you, in a heartbeat, but life is not the simple, not for me. I have people to please, an image to upkeep. This wedding has been planned for years, it wasn't a choice, because if it was about choosing, you and I would be married already. None of this would even matter." He held my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes as tears poured down my cheeks._

Did I have the strength to keep my head held high? Could I really walk away.

_Yes._

Maybe after all this, I would be able to recognize myself, when I looked in the mirror.

The elevator ride was quiet, and I was thankful for that.

The lobby was full of wedding guests, all chattering, waiting to be called for seating. I found my way to the exit, walking into the warm summer air.

The formal gardens of Oheka Castle had been transformed. Tiny, white lights had taken over every inch of the trees and shrubbery, leading to the gazebo that had ropes of the same lights going up the pillars.

My stomach turned, of course it would be perfect.

I watched staff rush around, checking seating, attending to last minute details.

I was sad that this would never be me.

I was sad that it wasn't me.

"Hey stranger." Emmett's voice was quiet, causing me to jump.

I wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hey," My response was weak, like me.

I turned to face him, smiling sadly. He looked handsome in his gray hemmed suit and tie.

Of course he did, this was Emmett fucking Cullen we are talking about here!

"I didn't think you'd come." He eyes surveyed me and he almost reaching out to grab my hand, thinking better of it as he remembered where we were.

"I almost didn't." I sounded defeated, instantly regretting my answer as his eyes filled with emotions.

I almost felt bad, but then I remembered he'd made his bed and he had to lie in.

"I wish things weren't like this Rose, you know that." He attempted to smile, failing.

"I know a lot of things, Em, a lot of things I wish I didn't have to know." I reached into my clutch, pulling out a small envelope, extending it toward him, "Read it after all this is over. I think it might do you some good and give you a little insight to how all this...made me a better person."

He took the envelope, stuffing it into his pocket, "I wish I'd met you sooner."

Something he'd already said to me, more then once. Apparently, he was a broken record.

"In another life, maybe."

And that was it, my final words to Emmett.

People started to fill the seats and I followed suit, walking away from Emmett.

_Just breathe._

I watched as Emmett walked to the gazebo, his eyes on the ground. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish he would just turn around, look at me and pick me.

I almost laughed at myself as I wrote a speech in my brain, one where I would have begged Emmett to love me and pick me and after I gave this long, convincing speech, he would have kissed me and said yes.

If only things were really that easy.

The seats filled fast and I found myself sandwiched between a tiny, elderly lady and a very burly gentleman with a beard who was not properly dressed for the occasion.

This was definitely Emmett's side.

Quiet, classically music began to play, and I sank in my seat, praying this would be over as soon as it started.

Several bridesmaids and two flower girls walked down the aisle in a slow succession, their beige dresses more flattering then I'd hoped for. Secretly, I had wished the dresses were frilly with lace and bows, dyed the most hideous shade of Pepto Bismol pink that one could imagine. Sadly though, I wasn't even going to be granted that small pleasure.

The traditional wedding march began and my eyes closed for a second, pain washing over me. My heart seized as I envisioned it to be me, in some silk, white wedding gown, holding a bouquet of flowers, nervousness dripping from every pour as I spotted Emmett at the end of the aisle. The longest walk that I would never, ever take.

My eyes opened, just as she passed, clutching her father's arm. She was beautiful, in her own way, with her dark hair, cut in some smart style that was sophisticated, yet fun, her skin pale, her frame short and slight. The opposite of me.

My mouth was dry.

Her father placed her hand into Emmett's, smiling tightly before taking his place next to her mother in the front row.

So began the end of my life as I knew it.


End file.
